


A piece of my soul that was lost long Ago

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Misty is brought back from Hell. How she was brought back... Cordelia had to marry Michael.
Relationships: Ambiguous Foxxay, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A piece of my soul that was lost long Ago

When Misty’s body appeared on the floor of Miss Robichaux’s, Cordelia dropped to her knees with a shocked gasp. “Misty!” Cordelia cupped the Cajun’s face as tears started to escape from how overwhelmed she felt. It was hard to believe that she was really back.

The Cajun looked at her, confused and obviously overwhelmed herself. Her hands wrapped around Cordelia’s arms as she slowly sat up. “Am I…”

Cordelia smiled as she caressed her face, “You’re back!”

They pulled each other into a tight hug.

\--

Hours later, after catching up, feeding Misty, and pampering her, Cordelia detached from her side so she could catch up with the other witches. It was Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Myrtle, and she met Coco and Mallory.

After a while Myrtle excused herself, saying she needed to rest. Misty watched her leave before asking the others, “Where’d Cordelia go?” Even though she spent a good portion of the day with Cordelia, it wasn’t enough. She missed her already.

“Oh,” Zoe shrugged, “She’s probably upstairs with Michael.”

Misty furrowed her brow, “Who’s that?”

“The guy that was in the room when you came back?” Zoe said it like a question, like _Why didn’t you figure it out?_

“Oh, I forgot about him… who is he?”

Madison drew her attention with a mean chuckle, “Cordelia didn’t tell you?” Misty continued to look at her with her face scrunched up with confusion until Madison rolled her eyes and clarified, “He’s married to Cordelia. She married him so he would bring you back.” Then, she nonchalantly added, “He’s also the Antichrist.”

Misty chest tightened at the news, “So, she’s stuck in another horrible marriage because of me?”

This time Madison practically snorted as she shared a look with Queenie. Queenie laughed then looked at Misty and said, “Not sure how horrible it is. They both seem pretty into it. They’re not overly loud, but if you walk past their room at night, you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

Misty didn’t know what to make of the situation. She would talk to Cordelia about it to make sure she knew the facts. If it was terrible, she didn’t want Cordelia to suffer because of her own inability to find her way out of Hell.

\--

In a little while it was dinner time. Cordelia sat at the head of the table like she always did even when she was just the Headmistress. It was still like a whirlwind to Misty that Cordelia was the Supreme. She always knew Cordelia deserved it and she was ecstatic that it came to fruition.

Her old seat, which was to Cordelia’s left, was already taken by Michael. She walked down and took the seat beside Mallory. She glanced Cordelia’s way and her eyes were drawn to the sparkly object on Cordelia’s finger. A wedding ring. _Ok, it is true._ _Weird that she didn’t mention it herself,_ Misty thought.

As Cordelia took a drink of wine, she noticed the Cajun’s eyes stay trained on her wedding ring. Her stomach went into knots as she realized, _Shit, I didn’t tell her_. She gave Misty a small smile as she sat her glass back down. As everyone started eating, Cordelia said, “Misty, I noticed you looking at my ring. I want you to know that Michael and I are married.”

Misty gave a light smile, “Yeah, I heard.”

\--

Most of the other girls had gone to bed for the night. Cordelia walked through Miss Robichaux’s trying to find Misty. It was strange that she wasn’t in her bedroom or in the living room, so Cordelia used her magic to find her in one of the random sitting rooms. Sitting in one of the armchairs, which Misty had turned to face out the window. She had the window up and was staring out at the stars.

She almost didn’t want to disturb her, but her gut was telling her that Misty needed her to talk to her. _She’s freshly back from Hell. She doesn’t need to think I’m keeping secrets from her._ She made her presence known with, “Beautiful night. Couldn’t sleep?”

Without turning Misty replied, “Don’t think I could sleep if I was in the sack.” Cordelia pulled a chair over and sat beside her. Misty continued, “Looking at how pretty the world is calms me. It lets me know there’s something good out there.”

Cordelia replied, “That’s a great way to look at it.” She let a quiet moment pass and then eased into it, “I don’t want to make everything about me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Michael until dinner. It just wasn’t in the forefront of my mind.” She saw Misty turn her head to look at her from the corner of her eye, so she did the same.

Misty took her hand, “I’m not mad at you. The girls told me. It took me off guard that you would marry him for me.” Cordelia watched her expression go sad. “At least tell me he’s not mean to ya.”

Cordelia laced her fingers with Misty’s more tightly, “He’s not.”

Looking unconvinced, Misty said, “He’s the Antichrist.”

Cordelia’s big, chocolate brown eyes stared into hers, “It’s not so bad.”

Misty still looked unsure. She politely asked, “How did that whole thing come about anyway?”

 _She needs to know the full story,_ Cordelia thought. “When you were taken from me during the Seven Wonders my heart shattered like I never thought possible. I wasn’t myself for a long time.” Her lips froze for a second when she felt Misty squeeze her hand. She looked down at their entwined hands before she met those blue eyes again. She continued, “I had to try to deal with that while learning how to be the Supreme. Notice I say ‘try’. I never got over it. Cut to a few years later and Michael was threatening to destroy the world. The warlocks helped him ascend to power from their own ignorance as to what he really was. He made many threats directly to me all while the warlocks insisted that I sanction the Seven Wonders for him. I finally met him in person at Hawthorne’s and I immediately sensed how dark his powers were. One look into his eyes and I could feel it in my soul. The darkness was so consuming that I fainted. While I was unconscious, I had a premonition about him. About what he was, and I saw the world in ruins. I finally woke up and I knew without a doubt that I was no match for him. I couldn’t fight him but at the same time I knew he could help me with the one thing I couldn’t do on my own.

I made my way to him and the warlocks, told him there was no use to sanction the Seven Wonders because I knew what he was. He looked at me with an evil smirk, like he was amused that someone finally figured it out. I felt tears streaming down my face as I asked, ‘Please, will you help me with something? Will you bring Misty Day back for me? I need your connection to Hell.’ He looked at me even more amused and said, ‘There’s the ask. I wasn’t expecting it so soon. I’ll do it under one condition. Marry me.’ I was speechless, he had planned it all along. I rejected him. After the initial shock wore off, I knew having you back would be worth it. I went to him to clarify what exactly he wanted.

‘A loving wife. I expect you to tend to all wifely duties,’ he’d said.”

Listening to the story was something else. Misty hesitantly interjected. She didn’t think it was all that appropriate to ask, but after what Queenie alluded to, she had to know. With a blush growing on her cheeks, she shyly asked, “So, he makes ya…uh…ya have…” she trailed off, she couldn’t ask. It was too personal.

Cordelia calmly spoke it into existence for her, “Yes, I have sex with him.” Misty let out a painful sigh and pulled her hand away to put her face down into her hands. Cordelia gently rubbed her back, knowing she assumed the worst, “It’s not like you think. At first, I hated him and the…sex (internally she cringed as she said it) … was awkward. He’s kinder to me than I was expecting. He’s a better husband than Hank. I developed an attraction and over time I fell in love with him.”

Misty raised her head, “Over time? How long have ya been married to him?”

“Eight months.”

“Wh-what? I thought this was something that just happened. Like within the last week.”ds6ttt

Cordelia gave her a somber look. _She’s probably wondering why it took so long to get her back._ “Do you want to hear the rest of the story?” Misty pondered over it, deciding she needed to know everything, she nodded. “Ok. After he said that, I asked, ‘What specifically are we talking about here?’ He replied, ‘Our wedding night will partially be spent consummating the marriage. The rest of the time will be spent actually getting to know each other. Nights after that I expect you to fully accept me as your husband at least twice a night.’ I said, ‘That’s a lot for this sort of _arranged_ marriage.’

He gave me a mean smile, ‘A loving wife gives her body to her husband. No less or no deal.’ I needed to put an end to your suffering so badly. I had no idea what you were experiencing down there. I asked him, ‘Will you bring her back on our wedding night?’ He laughed, ‘No, I’m going to wait awhile to make sure you stick with it and hold up your end of the bargain.’ A part of me was afraid he was lying. That he was just using me, but I had to try. I’d already tried everything else. I asked, ‘Why do you want to be married to me?’

His demeanor softened just enough to barely be noticeable. ‘Who wouldn’t want to marry the most powerful witch on Earth? The Supreme…I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while now. I’ve been too sneaky for you to notice. You’re badass when you have to be. I like that. You have fire in you. Plus, you’re beautiful.’

I took the chance. Ariel married us at Hawthorne’s. The warlocks and witches were all present and taken aback until I explained it to them after the ceremony. Michael and I consummated our marriage. He moved in here with me. And here we are.”

It took Misty a minute to reply, “Wow, that’s…a lot. All that for little ole me? Can I, um… ask ya something?” She was getting all nervous and shy again.

Cordelia nodded, “Anything.”

“Um… how awful was the wedding night?” Her face was bright red.

Cordelia gave her an uncomfortable smile as she stopped rubbing Misty’s back and put her hand in her lap, “Not fun, I wasn’t a fan of his. He got his enjoyment out of it.” Misty was looking at her like she wanted more of an answer. Cordelia sighed and continued, “It wasn’t fun for me for a while because I hated him. He’s always been nice to me since we got married. He actually places value on his wife. I used to think it was an illusion to lead up to something very bad. The longer I was with him, the more of his humanity I could connect with. Antichrist or not, he’s not a bad person. He had previously done some horrible things, but he’s not that person anymore. I started becoming attracted to him. The more of his human side I saw, the more attracted to him I became.”

She felt herself blushing now, much like Misty was doing, as she went on, “I couldn’t hide it during the sex. My body started reacting to him. He kept pushing that farther and farther until it got to the point where I begged him not to leave me alone after hours of already being intimate. We couldn’t leave each other alone for days after that. He said it was a breakthrough and I think he was right because after being able to connect with him physically I fell in love with him so effortlessly.”

Misty’s eyes were impossibly wide. Cordelia let out an uncomfortable breath after realizing everything she said, “That _one part_ was too much information.”

The Cajun kept staring at her, “Um…yeah… but it’s ok.” She grabbed Cordelia’s hand and forced a small smile, “I wanted to make sure he wasn’t an ass to ya.”

Cordelia’s pearly white teeth became visible as a smile spread her lips, “He’s not.” Changing thoughts easily, she leaned forward and pulled Misty into a hug, “I’m so glad to have you back. You don’t even know how bad I wanted this, not only for you, but myself too. I missed you.”

Misty’s hands tightened on the middle of her back as she breathed in the scent of her hair and replied, “Missed ya too. I wouldn’t dream of coming back to anyone but ya.” She physically froze as her mind raced. She could feel a certain feeling growing in the air. _Tension_.

Cordelia had felt it too and decided that was the perfect moment to pull away. With one last lock of her eyes on Misty’s, she said a soft, “I’m going to head to bed. Don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything. Day or night I’m here for you.”

Misty gave a nod and an almost inaudible, “Yeah.” Then, she watched Cordelia’s lips curl up into a charming smile before she stood, seconds later she was gone from the room and Misty was left with her thoughts and the stars.

\--

Cordelia walked up to her and Michael’s bedroom to see him already laying on the bed. He propped himself up on an elbow, “How is she?”

Cordelia smiled down at him, “She’s tough. I think she’ll be able to handle it. She knows the other girls and I are here to help if she needs us.”

“Great.” Michael’s eyes roamed down her body, lingering on the sensually sculpted curves. “Why don’t you join me?” They shared a smirk as Cordelia went over to sit beside him. He sat up further and she hugged him, “Thank you so much.”

Michael was hugging her, he let one of his hands slide down her back and under the waistline of her pants. He tugged her blouse up, untucking it at the back. “Why don’t you find a more _interesting_ way to thank me?”

Cordelia giggled. She turned her head and found his lips with her own. It didn’t stay light for long. His smooth lips parted hers open, his tongue went in her mouth and entwined so erotically with hers. When they kissed like this in their bedroom, he always made sure to slip her the tongue. He thought of it as giving her a little extra something.

Cordelia hummed around his tongue and felt his hand slip around inside her pants to tug the front of her blouse free. Then, his hand dipped down quick inside her underwear, giving the upper curve of her clit a teasing rub. She moaned. He was as slippery as a snake.

There was some groping from both of them as they slowly undressed each other. Their lips only separated when Michael gave Cordelia’s neck some seductive attention. Cordelia got his boxers down to his ankles. He quickly kicked them off, leaving them both naked. He sat back against the headboard as his hands gripped onto her hips.

Cordelia climbed on top of him. Throwing a leg over to straddle him with practiced ease. Her hand gently held his dick in place as she slid down on it. With a quiet purr at the pleasure of being filled, she started riding him. Every nerve ending in her body was already on fire from Michael’s wondering touches. She didn’t start slow, she couldn’t. Michael was thoroughly pleased with that; he was already oozing for her.

She jerked her hips along his over and over. She needed him, he filled her so completely. She kept a tight grip on his shoulders as gasps and moans of pleasure left her. The look in his eyes told her he was close to cumming. It turned her on even more. Her eyes fluttered, “Oh my G-God, Michael. It feels so good,” she moaned out.

Her eyes were able to focus on his again to see him watching her take his cock. It was so hot. “Mmm,” she licked her lip and bit down on it. Michael’s fingers bore down more harshly into her hips as he grunted at how tightly she was wrapped around him. It drew a whine out of Cordelia because she knew he usually only made noise when he was dangerously close to losing it.

She could feel it getting ready to consume her. The movements were putting just the right amount of pressure on her clit and having him inside her at the same time was sending a tingle down her spine straight to her pussy. Her arm went around his neck as she pushed her upper body closer to his. “Oh, oh yeah, mmm, Michael,” her moans got more desperate the longer she rode him.

Michael was grunting under her as his hands went up to clutch onto her back. He throbbed inside Cordelia. Cordelia could feel it. It made her toes curl and she pulled him closer as she felt pleasure start shooting through her body. “Oh, o-oh God,” her moans were now more intense, her hips jerked harder against him.

Her pussy twitched while her orgasm took her higher and higher. Her head tilted back, “Mmm,” she bit her lip again at the bliss. There was a louder grunt from Michael, and she felt him finishing inside her. The throbs of his cock made her eyes roll. She loved the thought of draining him dry.

Her hips slowed as they came back down together until they came to a standstill. Michael softly pinched at the skin on her back as her hands went to hold his face. They stared into each other’s blown-wide eyes; their breathing incredibly labored. “I love you,” Cordelia gasped out. With a hard rise and fall of his chest, Michael gasped back, “Love you too.”

Cordelia eased off him and to his side. The next twenty minutes was spent with them cuddling and talking. “I’m ready for more,” Michael said as he climbed on top of her.

\--

Misty had closed the window and walked upstairs to go to her room. When she got close to Cordelia’s, and now Michael’s, bedroom, she saw what Queenie meant. From the sounds of it their sex life was off the charts.

\--

The next morning, Misty woke up groggy. She laid there a few minutes trying to blink her eyes open before she realized where she was. _I’m back!_ The thought rushed through her head and she was immediately wide awake. She jumped up out of bed and got dressed so she could head downstairs. As she walked toward her door she stared around the room, taking in the details of how she had left things years ago. Cordelia had kept it exactly the same. She smiled at that, but she felt a small amount of sadness mixed in. Even though getting her back had been pretty much hopeless, Cordelia couldn’t let go of her. _But I’m back now! I’m going to make the most of it._ That perked her back up and she cheerfully headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes wafted to her nose as she entered to see Cordelia by the counter next to the stove. Misty took in the view of her, Cordelia’s back was to her so she could only see the beautiful blonde hair and her body from the back, but it was enough to let her know this was real. She was never able to see Cordelia in Hell. Guess the Devil knew Cordelia would always bring her some form of happiness, and that wasn’t allowed in Hell.

Misty smiled to herself, “Good morning!”

Cordelia turned quick with a plate full of food she’d been getting ready. “Good morning!” Cordelia beamed at her as she handed her a plate full of pancakes and eggs, Misty’s favorite. Misty giggled, it was sweet, “I’ve been gone awhile but I don’t think I can eat all this.”

Cordelia was still smiling, her eyes practically twinkling, “I don’t know, I’ve seen you put food away before. I’d rather you have too much than not enough,” she playfully joked.

Misty tore her eyes away from Cordelia’s to see a plate sitting behind her on the counter. “Are ya eating with me?” Cordelia replied, “Yes. Michael and I both are, he’s in the bathroom.” Then, she walked over to the refrigerator. Misty could see the other plate on the counter after she moved. “Orange juice, I’m guessing.” Misty looked over to see Cordelia’s smirk, “Ya know it,” she replied with a small smile.

Cordelia filled three glasses, leaving two on the counter as she turned to hand Misty’s hers. Their fingertips brushed as Misty took the glass from her. The small touch made the Cajun subconsciously crave to really touch her. To pull her into a hug and really hold her. There was that tension again. “Wow, ya remembered all my favorites.”

“Of course,” Cordelia replied, “enjoy it.” She leaned in slow to Misty and kissed her cheek. Then, Cordelia was back at the counter and carrying everything over to the table. Misty felt like she was behind a beat as she walked over and sat across from where Cordelia had placed her own plate and drink along with Michael’s.

Michael walked in, wrapped an arm around Cordelia’s waist, and kissed her. He glanced down at the food and back at her, “Smells good. Both of you do.” It drew a small chuckle out of Cordelia. He kissed her again before they sat down, and they all started eating.

Conversation was easy between the three of them, which honestly Misty hadn’t expected with him being the Antichrist and all. Michael and Misty got to know each other, and Cordelia caught Misty up on what Zoe, Queenie, and Madison had been up to, “You’ll love Mallory and Coco. Way more than you like Madison, believe me,” Cordelia had joked.

Michael and Misty both laughed. “How’d I know you’d say that?” Michael teasingly asked. Cordelia looked at him, “You just know me so well.” Michael smirked at her, “Some would say I know you quite _intimately_.” Cordelia tried to hide it since they were in front of Misty, but she couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at her lips. Misty could feel them exuding sexual energy. It wasn’t just with the comment, it was the whole time they were together.

Trying to get her attention off that as they finished up eating, Misty asked, “So, what are y’alls’ plans for today?”

“Michael and I have to go grocery shopping. The girls keep running through them. You’re welcome to join.”

Misty didn’t want to impose on them, “Nah. I’ll catch up with Zoe, Myrtle, and Queenie. I want to talk to the other two and I’ll try to keep from killing Madison.”

Cordelia laughed with her, “Ok.”

Michael joked, “She could take your place in Hell.”

“Michael!” Cordelia squealed as she playfully slapped his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist, his other hand grabbed her other arm, and he pulled her closer. His eyes darkened. His voice was low, “You loved it.” He kissed her. Cordelia gave in. She could tell by the way he’d looked at her that he was horny, and he was making her the same way.

He kissed her a little too passionately and the way he was holding her was making her body go crazy. She gently pushed him away, “Let’s not get too inappropriate, we have company,” she lightly said. Michael cleared his throat as he tried to calm himself down from the reminder. They both glanced at Misty.

The Cajun chuckled, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve seen worse from Zoe and Kyle.”

“They broke up,” Cordelia replied.

Misty was surprised, although she guessed it was to be expected that there would be some changes during the years she spent in Hell. Well shit Cordelia had gotten married, so Zoe’s breakup with Kyle wasn’t really that big of a deal. “Wow, I’m out of the loop. I’ll have to get the deets from Zoe while you’re out.”

\--

Michael walked down the aisle of the grocery store pushing a shopping cart while Cordelia filled it with groceries for the girls. It was already on the verge of overflowing when Cordelia walked back over with a bag of potatoes. She hesitated, “I don’t want to smash the other stuff.”

“You really should’ve put those on the bottom,” Michael teased. She playfully rolled her eyes, “I forgot to get them before, ok? I should go get another cart. This one’s too full anyway.” Michael grabbed them from her hand, “No, I’ll squeeze them in, just have to move some of this around.” As he did that and got the potatoes placed safely into the cart without smashing any of the other groceries, he turned his head and gave Cordelia a teasing look, “I’m good at squeezing big heavy things into small spaces.”

Cordelia blushed as she unsuccessfully tried to fight against giggling. “I think that’s it. We should be ready to go,” she said. Michael was looking at her like he wanted to devour her, “Lead the way Mrs. Langdon.” Cordelia was walking a step ahead of him toward the cash register. She heard him mutter under his breath, “Can’t wait to get you home.”

Cordelia had to admit that he’d had her horny since breakfast, but it was more than that. She felt happy. Happy all around and happy to be with him. He made even simple tasks like shopping for groceries fun and exciting. He made her whole life feel that way. Their marriage may have started under weird circumstances and seemed out of place for the first few months, now there was no question in her mind. They belonged together. She was glad to call herself his wife.

\--

Cordelia and Michael drove back to Miss Robichaux’s and put the groceries away, talking and laughing as they did so. When they were done, Michael pulled her in close by the waist, “What do you say we go for a walk in the woods, it could be nice?” His hands caressed her, “You’re too cooped up in her during the week.”

She loved feeling his hands on her and his body so close to hers, “That’s true.”

Just as Michael was pulling away, Misty entered the room, “Hey guys, ya make it back?”

Cordelia smiled at her, “Yes, we’re about to go for a walk in the woods as creepy as that sounds,” she let out an airy giggle, “It’s really not though. Did you catch up with everybody?”

Cordelia’s joke made Misty giggle before she replied, “Yeah.”

“You manage not to kill Madison?” Michael asked with a mischievous smirk.

Misty giggled again, “Yeah. She was getting on my nerves, but I managed.”

Cordelia and Michael shared a look, “Well, I guess we’re going to go now,” Cordelia said to Misty. The Cajun could tell that Cordelia loved him by the way she looked at him. Misty nodded, “Have fun.”

As Michael walked out the door, Misty didn’t want to see Cordelia go. She stopped her, “Cordelia.” The Supreme turned, “Yes?”

“Ya right, Mallory and Coco are cool.”

Cordelia just stood there looking at her for a second like she could feel there was more Misty wanted to say. Then, she smiled a sweet smile at her before turning and heading out the door.

\--

The walk in the woods was calming, joyful, peaceful, and downright goofy at times. Calming down from a spell of laughter at one of Michael’s jokes, Cordelia said, “The Antichrist with a goofy side, how can it get better than that?”

Michael chuckled and then his demeanor changed as he stopped her in her tracks and pulled her into him, “How about the Supreme with a charming personality and a hot little body?” He paused, letting their arousal for one another build. He continued, “Or the Antichrist with a goofy side and a hard dick that can make the Supreme weep?”

Cordelia was getting flustered, “Hard?” Michael trailed one of her hands down to cup his dick. She gasped at how hard he felt through his pants, “Oh you’re hard alright,” she said in a low, seductive voice.

“Let’s bang,” he said before he successfully caught her up in a hot makeout session. They groped at each other as they undressed each other. “Here lay on my shirt,” Michael said as he spread it out on the ground. She laid down on it with him climbing on top of her. His cock pushed inside her, making them both moan out. Cordelia pulled him into a kiss until his thrusting made her pull away with a moan. The ins and outs made her feel fire-hot and tingly everywhere. The spontaneity of the fuck and the teasing that had been going on all day made it even better.

\--

When the tryst was over, Michael helped pull her up to her feet. “There’s dirt and leaves in your hair. Sorry, I meant to only get you dirty in one way.” Cordelia smiled at him with glassy eyes and red cheeks as she raked her fingers through her hair, “So worth it.”

“For me too,” he replied with a wide grin as he dusted the dirt off his knees and shins.

They got dressed with dirty feet staining shoes and clothes lined with dirt, Michael’s shirt especially. Cordelia got most of the dirt dusted off her clothing, as did Michael with his pants. His shirt was another story. Cordelia tried to dust the back off for him after he put it on. “It’s not coming off. Guess you’ll have to be as dirty on the outside as you are inside me until we get back,” she teased.

“Be careful or you’ll be on the ground again for round two.”

They made the walk back to Miss Robichaux’s, running into Madison as they walked through the front door. Madison was walking past them on her way out and noticed the back of Michael’s shirt. She stopped in her tracks, seeing the perfect opportunity to give them shit. “What happened to you?”

They both turned to face her, “Madison,” Cordelia warned.

The younger witch practically sneered at her, “What? I was going to congratulate you for getting a good dicking in the woods.” Cordelia’s brows furrowed and she clarified, “I heard Misty telling Zoe where you went.” Madison shrugged, “Whatever, I’m going out.”

\--

After going upstairs and taking a shower, Cordelia left Michael while he was getting in the shower for his turn and went to check on Misty. Three knocks on the door and Misty called out, “It’s open.” Cordelia opened the door and went inside, shutting the door behind her and sitting beside Misty on the bed. Cordelia had redone her makeup after her shower but hadn’t dried her hair. Misty’s lips tilted up into a smile at the sight of her, “I’ve never seen ya with wet hair before, ya look cute.”

Cordelia blinked, not expecting a comment on her appearance, “Um, thanks. Maybe I should talk to you while it’s wet more often,” she said in a joking manner. Misty was still smiling as she took in her facial features, happy to see her up close again after being away from her for so long, “Nah, ya look beautiful with dry hair too.” Internally, Misty panicked after she said. It definitely sounded like it was more than a friend complimenting another. It came across _flirty_. She returned to being cool as a cucumber by staring into Cordelia’s big brown eyes.

Cordelia shrugged nonchalantly, trying to get rid of any remainders of the tension that sometimes built between them and felt _sexual_ in nature. “If you say so. You don’t have to sweet talk me.” Misty’s hand caressed Cordelia’s cheek, “I just missed ya so much.” She went in for a hug, wrapped her arms around Cordelia and held her the way she’d been wanting to.

Cordelia froze at the sudden physical contact, feeling Misty’s body heat warm every cell in her body. She was quickly reminded of how Misty’s body had turned to dust in her arms during the Seven Wonders and how she’d thought she’d never be able to touch her again. Slowly, her arms went around Misty and she held her tight, “I missed you so much more. You have no idea.”

She was overwhelmed suddenly, and tears started escaping. One rolled down her cheek and dripped onto Misty’s shoulder. “Hey, why are ya crying?” Misty asked.

The tears and emotions made Cordelia’s voice small, “I never thought I’d see you again. I know a lot has changed during your time in Hell. And I know that has to be hard for you, but I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know that,” Misty held her tighter before letting go. They shared a smile as Cordelia wiped her tears away. “It’s an adjustment. I can handle it as long ss I have ya,” Misty took Cordelia’s hand in her own and continued, “I don’t have hard feelings toward ya for getting married if that’s what ya think. I could never be mad at ya.”

Cordelia looked down at their fingers laced together and then looked back up into blue eyes, “You sure it’s not weird for you?”

Misty smiled, the joy she felt for her was genuine. “It’s not. I’m happy for ya. Michael and ya seem great together.”

Cordelia smiled back, “Thank you.” She pulled Misty into a small but loving hug. Then, she stood up and slowly walked out of the room.


End file.
